Marry Me
by TamuTikutoT
Summary: What happens when Ikuto stops by Amu's house one night? Read and find out, my first one-shot and songfic!


**Jojo: This is my first one-shot, so please tell me how I did!**

**Ikuto: Wow, this is pretty good...**

**Amu: Aww thats so sweet...:)**

**Jojo: I do not own Shugo chara or Marry Me by train!**

Marry Me by Train

Amu's POV

Sitting on my bed, I lay there thinking about the past. I was now 21 years old, and Ikuto was 26. We have been dating since I was 16, never breaking up once, yes there were a few fights here and there, but there always will be in a relationship. Okay, so 21 subtract 16 is…5 years. This may sound cheesy, but the last five years were the best 5 years I have I ever had. I love Ikuto so damn much. His smirk, but especially his smile, and even though I deny it, I like his perverted actions. Yeah I know, weird right, well I love everything about that man.

"Uhh." I sigh into the emptiness of my bedroom, then putting my ipod on the dock, and pressing shuffle. Lying back down on my bed, I hear the beginning of my favorite song come on, and I smile at the thought.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do__….._

Hearing the first verse I turn it up loud, knowing my parents aren't home to complain…

Ikuto's POV

Amu. I love her so damn much. And today was the day. I was on the way to her house, to climb onto the balcony like I have so many times before. To see my strawberry's beautiful face, her light pink hair, and sweet, sweet smile. Yeah, I know this doesn't sound like my usual self, but its not my fault she effects me so much. Even if I do hide it, every time I see her, I just want to keep staring, but its not just her looks that I love about her. Its everything of course, but there certain things I love more than others. First is that she understands me, almost more than I could ever imagine. She knows what to say at the right time, and the right advice to give me. Seeing her house up ahead, I start to jog, excited, but also nervous about what today was going to turn out as. Finally I reach my Amu's house, and jump on the balcony. But before I step into her room, I hear her music blasting quite loud for my cat ear liking. Now that the weight has lifted

_Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Hey I know that song. I think its like...wait...Marry Me by Train. That's it. This is her favorite song after all. And its perfect for me right now.

Amu's POV

I think I hear a creak from the balcony, but it would be Ikuto, if anyone. I start softly singing with the song. I keep singing, until I feel a presence in my room, and sit up, to see my boyfriend creeping into the room.

"Don't stop." He simply says, and I keep singing.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

I sing my heart out on this song, not even thinking about Ikuto being in the room with me. At the end of that part, I stop, and turn to Ikuto.

"That was beautiful Amu." He says, staring straight into my eyes. I look right back at him, and smile a big smile at him.

"Thanks Ikuto."

"Your welcome."

Ikuto's POV

Wow, that was amazing and beautiful. She has such a beautiful, pure voice. Knowing the chorus is coming up, I go up to Amu, and squat down to her level.

"Amu, I have a question for you." I state simply, and she looks confused. I smile at her, to let her know that is okay, and she smiles back at me. Getting down on one knee, with her still sitting on the bed, I pull the little box out of my pocket, and open it.

"Amu Hinamori, will you marry me?"

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

Amu's POV

Did he just ask what I thought he asked? Oh my god, and look, marry me is playing in the background. How perfect. Looking at him, I didn't even have to think about my answer before attacking my _fiancé _to the ground.

"OF COURSE! Yes, yes yes!" I tell him excitedly, and I hear the vibrating in his chest from his chuckling. Then the last verse of the song comes on.

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

"I love you Amu Tsukiyomi." He whispers in my ear, and I smile to myself.

"I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I whisper in his ear, knowing my future will be bright with him by my side.

**Jojo: So how did you like it? Pleaseee review!**

**Yoru: If you do you get a hug from me!**

**Miki: Woa woa woa here, I'm the only one who can hug you...**

**Yoru: Aww i love you miki!**

**Jojo: REVIEW! KAWII!**


End file.
